1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection device for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fuel injection device of the type with which this invention is concerned, known for instance from German Patent Disclosure 100 39 215 A1, the nozzle needle of a fuel injection valve is opened or closed as a function of the pressure prevailing in a control chamber. The control chamber, connected permanently to the high-pressure side, can communicate with the low-pressure side by means of a 2/2-way control valve embodied as a double seat valve and can thereby be pressure-relieved. However, in this fuel injection device, injection course shaping is not possible.